Bulletproof Love
by xStarscreamxLoverx
Summary: What happens when Vic Fuentes, from Pierce the Veil, and Kellin Quinn, from Sleeping with Sirens, spend a little bit of intimate time together, with all the touring they do..Its an adventure of romance and heartbreak, laughter and tears, but in the end, will Vic and Kellin's love for eachother last through it all? M just in case, Kellic smluff.
1. Chapter 1

"His breath drew short, feeling Vic's slender fingers play with the button on his jeans. Kellin's eyes grew wide, his voice wavering, "V-Vic..I don't think we should..in the tour bus.. The Sirens singer stuttered, holding In a soft moan as the other singers hand slid up his Stomach.

"Dont worry, Kells, no one will notice...and I've been dying to do this to you..relax" Vic grinned, leaning close. "And enjoy."

Kellin nodded once, drawing one leg up to wrap around Vic's hip. "I..But.."He stammered. He knew he wanted to, but it was so wrong..

Vic sighed, stilling his path down to Kell's hips. "Listen, I'm not forcing you, Kellin, if you don't-" his sentence was cut off by the Siren's singer's soft lips on his, Kellin's fingers tangled in the Mexican's long brown hair. "I'm sure." He panted out. "I want you Vic"

Vic's dark eyes lit up, his hand going back to the fly on Kellin's jeans. He undid them, feeling the other singer's body tense.

"Relax Kels." Vic Murmured, only continuing to slip a finger into the waistband of Kellin's jeans when he felt him relax.

"I..ah..Vic.." Kellin purred, his hips arching to meet Vic's touch.

By now, the PTV singer had all of his fingers inside Kellin's jeans, and was loving how he could elicit such lovely sounds out of the beautiful boy below him with simple touches and strokes.

Kellin bit his lip, watching his lover's every move. "Oh fuck, Vic, More.." Kellin whined softly, his body tingling with lust. Vic chuckled, sliding down the singer's body.

"I planned on it, Kells..." Vic grinned, running his tongue along Kellin's exposed hips. "Be patient, baby..it's just be the beginning."

Vic gently collapsed on top of Kellin's soft body, his dark skin slick with a sheen of sweat. His body still shivered from the pleasurable aftershocks of what Kellin and him just did.

"That was amazing Vic." Kellin whispered, brushing the locks of his sticky forehead. his pale cheeks were flushed a rosy red, with memory of what they just did. He didn't regret it, but shit..he had family..a fucking wife and kid!

What was he going to tell her? That he was cheating...with another dude? A frown marred his beautiful face, and Vic frowned, absently playing with a loose strand of Kellin's dark locks.

"Hey, Kells, what's wrong?' He murmured, stroking a finger across Kellin's collarbone.

"All of this!" Kellin whispered furiously, "I had a family, Vic! A wife, and daughter, and I-..I just fucked the lead singer of PTV, who is supposedly just a 'good friend. that's the problem, Vic!" Kellin's voice cracked on his lover's name, the full realization of what he did hitting him hard.

He had just did the most unthinkable thing with one of his closest band friends. And he had wanted it. No matter the consenquences.

"Hey hey, calm down, baby. We'll figure this out okay? For now just let me hold you.." Vic replied, and Kellin could hear the desperation in Vic's voice. He obliged.

"Fine..for now." Kellin mumbled, settling himself against Vic's tan chest, and couldn't help but sigh pleasantly as the Mexican's arms came around him.

As Kellin drifted off to sleep, and his breath became even and calm, the singer uttered the three words that if Kellin heard, could either break Vic's heart into a million shattered pieces, or make it race with happiness.

"I Love You Kells.." He whispered hoarsely, he himself finally drifting off. But Kellin's eyes were still wide open, and his heart stopped.

"I Love You Too,Vic.." Kellin whispered to the singer's sleeping form. He knew once he let those words slip, their lives were changed forever.

Kellin rubbed his eyes, blinking away sleep as the fog cleared his brain. His cheeks heated at the clear visual in his mind. Him and Vic...he liked the sound of that.

Remembering that he had fallen asleep in Vic's arms, and he now rested on the soft bunk in the Pierce the Veil bus, and no Sexy Mexican of his in sight.

Kellin got up and stretched, locating his Anthem Made Tee, as it had been strewn across the bus room in the middle of Vic's and his...romp.

Quickly pulling on his jeans, not worrying about boxers, he slipped on his Tom's.

The Siren singer wouldn't lie, his mind was muddled and confused. He wasn't sure if he should be glowing with happiness, or sulking with guilt. After all, he had cheated. Even if it was with a guy..

Kellin stepped off the bus, and was immediately rushed by crew to a make up station. They styled his hair, which he just shook out to its usual messy demeanor, and prettied up his attire. Ugh.

Politely ignoring the fuss over him, he let himself be carted to the entrance to the stage. Oh yeah. He had King for a Day to perform with PTV. And Vic.

Kellin's heart started to hammer, his palms because slick with sweat, and his whole body started to shake. What if try knew? What if he went out there and they all stared? What if he couldn't possibly face Vic after what they had done?

Questions ran through his head, thoughts and insecurities making his breath draw up short. No. He couldn't do this, he couldn't.

"I'm sorry, I c-cant. I'm not feeling-" Kellin started, but the playing cords of the song started. Vic looked back, his dark eyes worried. They instantly cleared when he spotted Kellin, and motioned slightly with his free hand not on his guitar for him to come in.

Vic's smile was easy and encouraging, like he knew the other singer would have a hard time coping with the last night.

Kellin's worried faded away, and so did the rest of the world. It's like time had stopped when their gazes met. Everything was blurred around him, but Vic stood out like a gleaming star among it all. Calling to him.

A soft smile spread across Kellin's face, and he eagerly joined Vic and his band on stage. The screaming, roaring sound of the crowd breathed confidence in him. They didn't know. They still loved him.

Striding up to the raised ledge in the front of the stage, the SWS singer gave a little wave, laughing a bit at all the outstretched hands in front of him.

The drums started and Vic started screaming the first verse of the song. Kellin watched, admiring the happiness in the singer's eyes as he was singing.

"Dare me to jump off this Jersey Bridge!"

"Bet you never had a Friday night like this!" Kellin screamed after his partner, leaning into the crowd.

It was halfway through the song, and the heat was definitely getting to Vic, Kellin could tell. His dark skin was shining with perspiration, his plaid shirt sticking to his body.

The Siren singer grinned, stepping up to the Mexican between the guitar and drums solo.

Leaning down, brushing his nose against Vic's silky hair, "Silly of you to be wearing a cap in this heat." Kellin shouted over the music and crowd.

He felt Vic laugh, his talented fingers still playing the cords to the song. "But it's fashionable!" The PTV singer yelled back, quickly, and sneakily giving Kellin's cheek a quick kiss.

Kellin blushed, surprised. Biting his lip, he snatched the hat of off Vic's head, putting it backwards onto his own head.

Vic rolled his eyes, mouthing "Asshole" to him before getting back to singing.

SWS singer laughed, strolling around the stage as he sang his parts, shaking the hands of some fans in the front rows.

The song ended, and the fans screamed and applauded. Grinning, Kellin stood beside Vic, both of them taking a bow.

Pushing his hair back, Kellin exited the stage, rounding the corner, and was taken aback when strong arms wrapped around his waist.

"Hey there, sexy thing." Vic murmured in his ear, sliding his hand up to toy with the hair at the back of Kellin's neck.

The singer couldn't help but laugh, blushing all over again. "Hey, Vic." He responded, leaning back against the Mexican.

Kellin's thoughts were racing again, he didn't want to get caught back here in this position. How would he explain it?

"Vic, I don't know if you should be so affectionate in public. I mean, no one is suppose to know.." Kellin muttered worriedly.

The other male sighed, his arms vacating Kellin's waist.

It felt cold and empty now where Vic's arms were, Kellin thought sadly.

"Okay, Kells. We'll keep it on the down low for now...unless, unless you don't want to try and see and what happens between us." Vic choked out, a fake smile coating his lips.

Kellin paused, contemplating how it would feel not to have Vic like this. If he was honest, he's always had something for the singer in front of him. Even as friends they seemed, closer than that. When they started work on the King for a Day vid, and spent so much time together, Kellin felt like he got to actually know Victor Fuentes.

He was funny, witty, friendly, and downright lovable. Now he knew why he did what he did with Vic last night. He had fallen in love over the months. And had just realized it.

"Kells?" Vic whispered, his voice raw. He knew that look Kellin got when he was thinking, thinking of things that usually changed. His eyes clouded, and his lips formed a small, unhappy frown.

Kellin jumped, snapping out his personal thought. "I'm sorry, Vic, I must have been thinking a lot longer than I thought." He smiles softly.

Clearing his throat, Vic stuffed his hands into his pockets, rocking anxiously back and forth on his heels. "So, uh...do you not want to..see me anymore?" He asked, his heart hammering inside his rib cage.

Kellin paused, staring Vic straight in the eyes. "Vic. What we did was wrong, so so wrong. You know that right?"

The Mexican nodded, unable to speak.

"With that said, I enjoyed it, Victor..I really did. And I should, I should be letting you go. I shouldn't hold onto you.." Kellin whispered, his voice hoarse.

Vic felt tears sting the back of his eyes, forcing a weak smile onto his face. "I understand Kells..I.." He couldn't carry on. He couldn't say goodbye to the only person who made him the happiest..but he was.

Kellin took a breath, his facing peeking up to meet Vic's, that small smile playing on the corners of his mouth. "But I want to. I want you Vic. And I can't see you go. Something would break inside of me, and I wouldn't be able to handle it. So no, baby, I don't want you leaving."

A grin spread across the PTV singer's exotic face, his eyes bright. "Seriously?"

"Seriously!" Kellin giggled. He had decided he would choose when the time came. And he had a feeling it was going to break more hearts than one..

He let those forbidding whispers of dread slip away when Vic's arms came around him again.

"Thank god, babe. I was afraid-"

"Shhh.." Kellin ushered, placing a single finger against his lover's lips. "You aren't. That's all that matters."

Vic nodded, leaning in to kiss the other singer full on the lips, tightening his hold.

"Hey Vic!-" a voice called from around the corner.

Jaime.

"Mmph-fuck!" Kellin cursed, jumping about 10ft away from Vic and his delicious lips.

Vic puffed out his cheeks, holding in a laugh as he continued to rock back and forth on his feet.

"Hey, Jaime! Back here." Vic called, his eyebrows wiggling at Kellin, who in turned blushed.

"Ey there you are! What are you doing back here with K-dog?" Jaime asked innocently, genuinely curious.

Kellin's neck flushed bright red.

"We were..ah..I was helping Kellin fix his..tie." Vic lied, rather dumbly.

Jaime raised a brow. "What Tie?"

"It's in the bus." Kellin piped up quickly. "Seems it was clashing with my shirt color, so I threw it in the bus."

The PTV member chuckled, waving a hand. "Kellin. Your shirt is black. But, Whatever ya nuts. Hey, Vic, we'll be having a hang spot down with some fans, feel free to join."

And with that Jaime walked off with no suspicion what so ever.

Kellin rolled his eyes, glaring at Vic. "Helping with his tie? Dummy, I'm wearing a T-shirt!"

The Mexican spread his hands, "Im not good with lying!"

"Obvi!" Kellin muttered, but a smile was upon his face.

Vic smiled back, his eyes warming. Walking back over to the other singer, he pecked his lips. "I better join my band. See you later, Kells."

"Of course." Kellin laughed, walking backwards towards his own tour bus.

He watched Vic disappear into the crowd, creating a heart with his hands to Vic's retreating back.

"I love you, Victor Fuentes." Kellin whispered, his heart soaring. Maybe. Just maybe it wouldn't be so bad.


	2. Chapter 2

After Vic made it over with his own band, Kellin decided to aimlessly wonder around, stuffing his hands into his skinny jeans.

His mind whirled with images as thoughts about Vic and him...his Wife and daughter. A slight pang in his chest stopped him cold in his tracks. He was feeling guilty again.

"Fuck. Fuck me fuck me fuck.." Kellin cursed quietly to himself, his red downcast as he walked.

Not paying attention, the SWS singer walked smack dab into a group of milling fans. All wearing PTV/SWS shirts.

Kellin muttered out an apology, planning on to walk past, his shoulders hunched. A small tap on his shoulder had him turning back around though.

It wa a shy girl, a SWS shirt and bracelet donning her wrist and body. She had a small smile, and her cheeks were a faint dusting of pink.

"H-hi, Kellin. I was just wondering if..if you would sign my shirt? And possibly play a song for my friends and I? I-it's my Birthday." She finished quietly, black fringe bangs covering her shadowed eyes.

The singer studied her, and he knew he couldn't possibly refuse that face of innocent hope.

"Sure, can I get a name?" He asked, shifting onto his other leg so he could sign posters, shirts and various other little things for the small group.

"C-Claire." The girl stammered out, squeaking out a thanks as Kellin signed her shirt.

The singer chuckled a bit, grabbing her hand for a shake, when he noticed faded, angry red lines criss crossing her wrist.

Kellin's eyes widened, his light colored eyes going back up to Claire's.

Her head was hanging, an air of shame clouding around her. "I'm sorry, Kellin..I..I was weak.." A sob crawled up her throat.

Her friends moved closer to her, wanting to give comforting support, but Kellin shooed them away.

He leaned down, gently tilting her head up to see a stream of pain filled tears tracking down her pretty face.

Clearing his voice, he quietly sang a part of a song that always meant a lot to him, making sure only Claire heard it.

"You are beautiful, in every single way, words can't bring you down...no, no, no, so don't let them bring you down, today." Changing a few words to make it fit her. Kellin's voice was soft and smooth, that light voice of his, whispering the song in her ear.

Claire's eyes widened, and her dam broke.

Heart felt cries racked her body, and she buried her face into her hands, shoulders hunched.

Kellin pulled her into a hug, whispering comforting words to her, only letting go when she finally quieted down.

He gave a light smile, taking the wrist that was covered with scars, Kellin wrote "Wrists are for bracelets, not cutting. -Kellin" across her arm in the black sharpie he had for signing things.

Claire was speechless, her smile was wide and happy, but Kellin wasn't done.

Turning to her friends waiting a few feet away, "Anyone want to take a picture for Claire?"

A girl raises her hand, stepping forward with a camera.

Kellin put an arm around Claire's waist, and she mimicked his move. Before the camera went off, Kellin pressed a soft kiss to her cheek.

"Awwwww!" Her little group tittered, and the shy girl blushed all over again.

Kellin laughed, looking over at Claire. "If you ever need anything, call this number."

He scribbled his cell on her opposite hand. "I'm always here for you."

Se gasped, peeking out at him through her bangs. "R-really?!"

"Yes." The SWS singer replied, "only if you need to really talk though okay? This guy is really busy a lot of the time."

She nodded vigorously. "Of course, thanks Kellin!" With that she jogged back over to her friends, and Kellin guessed was probably chatting to them about how she got his number. He hoped no one else got it..

Continuing to walk through the crowds, he thought to himself, which he seemed to do a lot.

He had never given a fan his actual number before. But maybe cause Claire was different. He felt her pain, it was insanely real, and it felt different from most fans he encountered with the same problem. She seemed more genuine, and Kellin could feel that he related to her. He was picked on in Highschool too, but look where he is now? Doing something he loves and touring the country!

"Haters get at me." He chuckled, shaking his head.

Now if only a certain cute Mexican singer would be done soon...

"Oh my god.." Kellin muttered into the pillow over his face. After that thing with Claire, he had gone back to the empty tour bus, his band members had told him they were out at a local restaurant for lunch.

The singer picked up his phone, tapping in the password and sliding the lock over.

Opening a text to Vic he wrote:

To:Vic3

Where r u, sxy?

-Kells

Kellin waited a few moments, anxiously glancing at his phone. A few minutes later, a reply came in.

From:Vic3

Almost done. Y? Want me to come c u?

-That~One~Sexican

Kellin grinned, laughing a bit at Vic's silly signature.

To:Vic3

Obvi! I miss u already.

-Kells

Kellin decided that while he waited for Vic's reply, he'd quickly text his wife and make something to eat. Concerts always made him hungry.

He bit his lip, opening a new text to Kate.

To:Kate

Hey Bby! Miss you. Love, K.

He hadn't added the extra "Kells" sig for her...it was only for Vic. That same small pang of guilt shot through him.

Kellin hated, hated lying to his wife like this, but he wasn't ready to let Vic go..

Groaning, he rolled off the bunk, padding into the small kitchenette area in the Sirens tour bus. Pulling open the fridge, he grabbed a beer, popping the cap and taking a swig.

The Siren singer pulled out a loaf of bread, American cheese and turkey, placing it all on the table when his phone pinged. He sighed. Not Vic, or "Kissing in Cars" would've rang.

Picking up the cell he unlocked it, seeing the text from Kate.

From:Kate

Hey! Love You Too Babe! xoxo.

-Kellin's-Wifey

Kellin sighed, throwing his phone onto the couch. At least she had responded. Going back to the table he quickly slapped a sandwich together, munching on a bite as he plopped onto the couch.

His phone rang with the PTV song as he sat down.

Flipping the lock, he read the message, smiling between bites.

From:Vic3

I'll b there soon! Promise! Hang out tonight rite? Hugs&Kisses!

-That~One~Sexican

Kellin typed back, licking mayo off his fingers.

To:Vic3

Yep, hangout at the Sirens tour bus tonight. X's and O's.

-Kells

Scrolling to his contacts, the SWS singer created a mass text to all his band mates. He told them to meet him at their bus for a little get together with PTV.

Deciding he'd take a shower before everyone got back, Kellin stripped while walking to the bathroom.

"Nice hot shower, here I come." He grinned, closing the door.

To say Kellin was uncomfortable would be an understatement. he was squished up next to Vic on the SWS bus couch. While all the Sirens and Pierce Members were sitting around. Vic was secretly toying with the hair at the back of Kellin's nape. And it pleasantly distracting.

"Man, how about that set today?" Jaime grinned, nudging Mike next to him.

Mike shrugged, grinning as well. "I dunno. Didn't Vic seem a bit distracted today while performing?"

Kellin choked on the beer he had been swigging down, the liquid dribbling down his shirt.

Vic's hand stilled on the other singer's neck. "Whaddya mean?" He asked cooly, one eyebrow raised.

Kellin was shaking, he wasn't sure what Vic's brother was talking about. He hoped it wasn't what he thought, but how could he know? Kellin had left before Pierce The Veil had started their set.

Mike shrugged, winking. "I saw you checking out that one girl at the merch stands. Long dark hair, dark skin, Egyptian looking?"

Vic's eyes widened as his cheeks heated. So he had forgotten about that. Sure, he has an attraction to Kellin, well it was more than that, but he still kinda liked girls...

"She was cute.." The Mexican muttered, shying his gaze away.

All the guys in the bus erupted into laughter, knuckle fiving each other.

Vic just scratched the back of his neck, while everyone laughed. His gaze cut to Kellin, who had one eyebrow raised.

"She was cute?" Kellin mouthed, a look of envy crossing his features.

Vic chuckled quietly, throwing his arm back over Kellin. "Relax, Kells, you know I-"

The SWS singer slapped a hand over Vic's mouth. "Shhhhh!" Kellin hissed. "I know!"

Removing Kellin's hand off his face, Vic rolled his eyes. He scooted away from Kellin, giving him breathing space as everyone settled down.

"So Kellin, hear from Katelynne lately?" Jesse asked, his eyes trained on his frontman.

"I, er.." Kellin fidgeted. The topic of his family suddenly made him nervous. "We talked earlier, before you guys got back." He replied, pasting on an easy smile to cover up his stammer.

Justin nodded sagely. "Better make sure she's not getting anyone else's disco stick."

Another round of laughter echoed through the bus. Kellin flushed. He was embarrassed by the words, but mostly he hated keeping things from his boys. Like how he was actually the one messing around...and with a said Mexican sitting next to him.

"I'm sure she's not, dude. I mean, if I was a chick, I'd be all over our boy Kells, here." Vic said, his face poker straight, but the wobble of laughter in his voice gave it away to Kellin.

Jack and Gabe high fived Vic, laughing madly.

"Vic-Toria over here, has a bro crush on ya, K-Dog." Jaime snorted, punching Vic's arm playfully.

"I uh..heh.." Kellin giggled, pulling at the neck of his tank.

"Victoria? Really?" Vic exclaimed, his arms spread in a questioning way, one hand gripped around a beer.

"We'll you do have those pretty pink princess wipes in your bag." Tony piped up, fresh peals of laughter rocked the Siren Bus.

"Nobody make fun!" The singer laughed, tilting the cap on his head over his eyes and pouting, arms crossed.

Kellin smiled softly at the sight. It was pretty adorable.

"I am a pretty princess though." Vic added, pushing the cap up. "So I need royal shower wipes to go with."

"Pft! Jeez, Mike, when did your bro come out of the closet?" Jack asked, wiggling his brows.

Mike shrugged, lighting up a cigarette. "He was born in the closet."

Vic snorted, flipping off his younger sibling. "Yeah in fucking Narnia."

Kellin giggled, leaning against Vic. "He's one of those shirtless goat men with the goatee!"

That made everyone laugh, even Vic.

The bands laughed and joked with each other over the night, swigging down beer after beer. By the time midnight had rolled around, Jesse was fast asleep, and so was Tony.

Mike and Gabe were playing cards at the table. Jack, Justin, And Jaime were messing around outside, smoking a cigarette or two.

That left Vic and Kellin still on the couch, and both were a bit tipsy.

"Mmm, Kells..you smell sweet.." Vic murmured, nuzzling into his lover's neck.

Kellin blushed, tilting his head back to give Vic easy access. "You're making me blush."

The PTV singer left sweet kisses along Kellin's neck, making him bite his lip to hold in a moan.

"V-Vic, there's people still around." Kellin whispered, jabbing a finger back at the remaining friends of there's still up.

The Mexican grinned, pulling Kellin up with him. "Then shall we take this to my bus?"

"That sounds like a perfect idea, baby.." The siren singer murmured, smirking a bit.

The two quietly exited the bus, sneaking over to the Pierce The Veil bus. Hustling inside, the door closed shut with a small snick of the lock.


	3. Chapter 3

Sun shone through the shutters of the tour bus, the rays of light shimmering into Kellin's closed lids, and awakening him from his dream. He had dreamt Vic and him had snuck out of the bus party next door, and into the Pierce one. After that...

Kellin's cheeks heated aflame at the erotic images brought to the front of his mind. Vic was so good to him in these little dreams, and he just wished that one maybe these dreams would come true, and Vic-

Soft mutters of Spanish made Kellin's gaze whip back behind him. Vic lay there, his arms completing a halo around his head, the corded muscles of his arms bunching and relaxing as he shifted. Involuntarily, the Siren singer's eyes roamed down the Mexican's tan chest, to the soft trail of dark hair disappearing beneath the thin cover of blanket.

Averting his eyes, Kellin picked the cover up, instantly dropping it as soon as he picked it up. So. Both Vic and he were obviously very naked. This also meant, that the dream Kellin had was very real, and by the, splitting pain in his head, he figured that they had gotten drunk, very very slopping drunk.

"Oh God, Oh Fu-" Kellin started, rubbing his groggy eyes. His phone started going off, if I'm James Dean, Then You're Audrey Hepburn playing, which only meant his wife was calling. Great timing.

Fumbling for the phone, Kellin slid the lock open, answering it with a hoarse hello.

Sighing softly to himself, he listened half heartedly to his wife chirp on about what was going on at home, only listening when she mentioned his baby daughter, Copeland. A pang of guilt went through him as the image of a sweet baby girl popped into his mind. He knew what he was doing with Vic was wrong, but he couldn't deny the attraction, and love he had for the other singer.

After Kellin hung up, muttering a stiff goodbye and love you, only feigning sickness when Kate asked what was wrong. He groaned, flopping back onto the bed, one arm covering his eyes.

A soft, flutter of touch climbed its way up Kellin's stomach, making his body tense in pleasure and awareness. Someone was awake.

"Who was on the phone?" A sleepy, husky voice asked, Vic's; Kellin knew, and was sexy nonetheless.

Kellin slipped on an empty smile, his mind was racing with dreaded thoughts, but his body reacted to Vic's touches almost instantly.

"Katelynne." was all he said, letting the panic and paranoia in his voice shine through.

The Mexican's hand stilled it's travel to private territory on Kellin's body. "Oh. Would you like some alone time?" Vic asked his voice hopeful that his lover would let him stay.

Kellin was quiet for a moment, the silence stretching out between them. He could tell Vic didn't want to leave. But he really needed time to think about what was going on in his chaotic life, mindful that he was betraying his family's trust and love.

"Please." The Siren singer replied curtly, curling up in the mound of blankets that he and Vic shared. He dared not look at the crestfallen expression on the one he cared about.

There was silence, the only thing Kellin could hear was the rustle of denim as Vic pulled on his jeans and shoes.

Kellin's heart splintered a little more when he listened to the slam of the Pierce the Veil door to the bus he currently occupied.

Vic had no idea where he was going. His brain was addled, and his heart was heavy. He really didn't think that Kellin would push him away like that. Like he thought he couldn't trust Vic.

Sparks of rage flew behind Vic's dark eyes, his fists balled at his sides as he strode out, and around the buses and vehicles lined up outside. They would be heading home soon, the tour would be over, and Vic and his band could go back to living life, writing music, and playing little concerts here and there. By what Vic was witnessing this morning, it all would be without Kellin by his side, and that. That would be just dandy with him.

Running a hand through his hair, he was stopped by a grip on his other wrist, causing him to turn and see who the hell was interrupting his silent rant. Ahh. Of course, his brother.

"Yo, dude, where'd you go last night? You and K-Dawg disappeared on us, and we got worried." Mike said, jogging up to Vic's side, as his older brother had resulted in giving him a death glare and turning back around to stomp off in the direction of the food building set up for them.

"Don't even mention Kellin." Vic muttered, keeping his eyes off his sibling. He didn't want to blow their cover, even if he was venomously angry with Kells for not putting faith into him, he wouldn't betray him by ruining his life. He at least deserved his family and friends.

Mike's brow was raised, that certain "What the hell is going on?" look he got when something was wrong with Vic.

Vic huffed, rubbing the rest of the sleep out of his eyes. "We had problems is all."

Mike stared at his older sibling for a moment, contemplating his brother's reaction to his questioning about Kellin. What was up with those two lately? They seemed fine yesterday, even fairly closer than usual. Now it seemed Vic was avoiding Kells like the plague.

"Okay then, if you say so, bro. You know I'm here for you, we're family." Mike murmured, backing up to head back to where the rest of the Veil crew was hanging out.

Vic gave a weak smile, the memory of him saying the exact same thing to Kellin after the first time they made love coming to him in a twinge of pain."I know, dude, thanks." He replied, saluting his younger brother in appreciation.

After Mike had disappeared, Vic pushed the door open to the cafe, his eyes scanning for an empty seat so he could be alone with his thoughts.

He still didn't understand why Kells had pushed him away. He wasn't a fucking toy, and it seemed like that's what the SWS singer thought he was. Sliding silently into the booth, Vic slouched over the table, all the pent up anger deflating out of him. All he wanted was to love Kellin like no other had, and he had bluntly rejected him, the claims of love he had cooed to Vic weren't obviously true, and for what? A roll in the hay?

"What can I get ya, babe?" a sultry waitress purred next to Vic, causing to snap out of his self pity.

Bringing his eyes up, Vic was greeted with a sight full of cleavage. He mentally rolled his eyes. Sure, he still found certain girls attractive, but this chick was trying too hard for his attention. And besides, he had a certain thing for a dark haired, tattooed, guy who didn't want him back. Sigh, all of Vic's thoughts rotated back to Kellin. As one Danny Worsnop would say, Bloody Hell.

"Yeah, um, I'll just take water..." The Mexican replied softly, trying not to laugh out loud at her intentions. Sex was so not an option for him right now...except for maybe with Kell-

Okay Vic wouldn't go there as of now. Shifting uncomfortably in the booth, Vic could feel passionate heat spiraling in his stomach. Damn "Those" thoughts of Kellin Fucking Quinn.

"You sure,hon?" She asked, flicking blonde hair over her shoulder. "I can't get you anything else?" her words dripped with a second meaning.

Vic paused, actually paused, the Kellin freight train of thought coming to a screeching halt. Hell, fuck it, he thought, a wicked grin sliding into place.

Scratch the thought of no sex. If this nameless girl wanted him, when Kellin didn't, then he would happily oblige. He didn't need Kellin, not. At. All.

"Why yes, you can.." Vic murmured, his dark eyes roaming the girl's curvaceous body. Something was swelling far south. "Perhaps if you meet me in the bathroom on your break, we can..Settle an arrangement.." His eyes gleamed a cold, hard, lust, and his smile was empty and frigid, but the girl didn't seem to notice. Didn't seem to notice that this wasn't Vic at all.

The girl's eyes lit up, biting her lip in what Vic supposed was intended to be sexy, but fell short. He knew he wasn't acting like himself, but he really didn't care at this point. Spiraling he was, down down into a dark abyss that was swallowing him up, bit by bit.

Smirking, the PTV singer got up, motioning for the girl to follow, "As a matter of fact, screw the break.."

Twenty minutes later, Vic pushed open the bathroom door, zipping up his fly and fixing his shirt. Looking both ways, he exited, not looking back to see if his "Partner" was okay, because in truth, there was no emotion for him to give. Some things were changing, and Vic wasn't sure if it was for the best..or for the worst.

Kellin wasn't sure how long he lain there, thoughts and scenarios playing out in his head. Someday he knew he would have to choose, his family, or Vic, the one person he was head over heels madly in love with. But every time he thought he had made his decision, Copeland's image would enter his chaotic thinking. And then he was back to square one.

Honestly, he wasn't sure he could give up Vic. He made him laugh, smile, feel good..he was perfect. He loved his wife, of course he did, and his kid, but was he IN love with her? Kellin didn't think so. And thinking back..Kellin was sure things were drifting apart between them, even before he started messing with Vic.

This thought lodged in his mind. Yes, he was sure something was up with Katelynne, and it had nothing to do with Vic's and Kellin's situation.

Vic wanted him, he knew that much, he would sacrifice everything for Kellin if he asked, which he never would, but...

Sitting up, Kellin's eyes widened, as the choice locked tight in his mind. He needed Vic, he was like the anchor to Kellin's ship. They were inseparable. And to think Kellin had been a fuck up, and sent him away with a stiff, "Please." even when he could hear the loving plea in the other singer's tone. Good god, Kellin thought, what the fuck was wrong with him?

Reaching for his phone, Kellin composed a message to Vic, telling him they needed to talk.

The Siren singer waited for fifteen minutes, still no reply. What the hell?

He was about to get up and get dressed when the door to the bus open, making his heart jump. What if it was some other member of Pierce the Veil?!

Scrambling backwards, Kellin only relaxed when he noticed the familiar dark color of Vic's locks.

"Oh, Vic.." Kellin smiled, an easy light coming into his eyes. He could finally tell Vic what he meant to him, and that he was sorry.

But Vic didn't turn to return his smile with one of his own lopsided, loving grins. Kellin noticed Vic's shoulders were stiff, and he leaned over the counter, stonily still.

"Vic..." Kellin questioned softly, moving to sit on the edge of his lover's bed.

Vic turned, and what Kellin saw in those chocolate eyes splintered his heart. Pain, agony, anger filled the Mexican's eyes, his lips pulled into a grim line.

"I think you should leave." was all Vic said the tone dead, monotone.

The words made Kell's heart drop into his stomach, no words coming from his gaping mouth. "W-What?"

"You heard me, Kellin." Vic snapped, narrowing his eyes. Vic never called him Kellin, unless it was serious..

"Vic, I know you're angry with me, but please-"

"Stop, Kellin, Fucking stop!" Vic hissed, pushing off the counter. "Do you think I'm just your fucking toy? To play with whenever you're in the mood, and when you decide to feel fucking sorry for yourself over your family, push me the hell away?! I've always been there for you, Kells!" his voice broke. "I'm not a toy, I have feelings, and you tore them to fucking pieces earlier when you sent me away. You can't trust me can you Kellin?"

The Siren singer was so surprised by Vic's outburst, he had no way to reply, and what could he say? In the deep recesses of his heart, he knew he hadn't trusted Vic completely, even if he loved him to death.

"That's what I thought. That's what I fucking thought." Vic added hoarsely, rubbing a hand down his face. "If you're not going to leave, then I will. Although I advise you to get dressed, you wouldn't want to be caught in the aftermath of our little tryst." the Mexican sneered, his words cutting.

With those words, Vic turned on his heel, slamming open the door, banging it behind him.

Kellin was numb. Vic had just left him, and it was his entire fault. Vic had put all his trust into Kellin, his love, his body; his soul...And Kellin didn't do the same..

'Met a girl at 17, thought she meant the world to me, so I gave her everything, she turned out to be a cheat...'

A single tear rolled down Kellin's cheek.


	4. Chapter 4

Weeks have passed seen Kellin had last seen Vic after he had stormed out of the bus. Afterwards, Kells had just sat there, staring at the picture covered walls of the other band's bus, not sure what to do. Shortly after though, he figured he really did need to get dressed and move on. No sense in embarrassing himself even more.

What hurt the most wasn't that Vic had left him high and dry, it was the fact that Kellin knew the reason why Vic left, was the absolute truth. The pain some days, seemed unbearable, and some days he just felt numb, empty. The Siren singer would stare for longs spouts of time at the other singer's name, always starting some kind of silly message to send Vic, but ending up always deleting it. Kellin could tell Vic was still pissed; he never went this long without talking to Kellin.

Both bands were back home now, doing their own things, and Vic was obviously off on his own, not worrying one bit about the lovesick boy mourning over him. Sigh.

It was one of these days again, Kellin thought. He was about to give up hope. He hated living everyday life with his family, hiding his true feelings, lying..But what bothered him, was a lot of the time, Kate went out, for long periods of hours, not bothering to text Kellin unless he asked if she was alright. Kellin's world was crashing down around him. The only bright spark in all this mess was him getting to spend quality time with his baby girl, and Kells marveled how fast she grew. Copeland was beautiful, healthy; a bundle of joy, and Kellin admitted that he really did miss her, a lot.

At the moment, the singer was in the middle of changing her diaper, when his phone beeped, an incoming message no doubt. Picking it up, he expected it to be from Kate, as she was out...again.

But he literally almost dropped his cell when he read who it was from. Vic.

It was short and sweet. "Hey, I'm sorry Kells, I love you, "Holy hell on a horse. Vic had just texted him, and it seemed he wasn't mad anymore, which Kellin would thank him for.

Shaking, the singer hit reply, his fingers not wanting to work properly with what his mind was saying. Thought raced, apologies soared, but Kellin decided just to keep it just as short, and sweet.

"You forgive me? I know I'm an asshole, Love you too." Send.

Kellin reaaally hoped Vic replied, he was dying to know if Vic was sincere, or just playing games. And then after that thought, Kellin wanted to slap himself. Vic would never do something that vile, no matter how pissed he actually got.

Ping! "Babe, I can't stay mad at you, I missed you soo much, and I realized you just needed time I guess? Still, it hurt to know you don't trust me..."

Kellin frowned. Yeah, guess he needed to work on that. Plus, he wasn't sure if he should mention to Vic about Katelynne's sketchy disappearances now and then.

"I know, I'm sorry, I'm really working on it, I promise! :)" The siren singer hit send.

Vic sent a single line of text a few minutes later.

"For you, I'd count the salt under the sea...:) xoxoxox c u l8r!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kellin was giddy, that was for sure. More over the fact that Vic wasn't mad at him anymore, and maybe finally, he could work something out with the man he loved. He was sitting at home, spoon feeding his daughter a jar of Gerber, when the door to the house he shared with his wife opened. For some reason, Kellin's heart dropped, knowing it was Kate, finally back home from her late escapades. hmph.

"Honey? Kellin? I'm home." Katelynne called, her heels clicking on the hardwood floor of the kitchen. Kellin was torn; he wasn't sure if he should bring up his doubts on where and when Katelynne goes the places she goes. Oh well, he thought, might as well ask, it couldn't hurt right? And Kate was always honest with him; unlike he was with her..

Fitting on a smile, Kellin turned and stood, kissing his wife lightly on the cheek before bringing his attention back to Copeland, who was starting to cry because of the lack of food she was getting shoveled into her tiny mouth. This made Kellin smile; it was extraordinary to him that such a small being could eat like a horse.

"Hello, babe." Kellin replied, his eyes averting quickly away from her.

"Hey..Is there something bothering you? Ever since you got back, you've been acting weird." Kate commented, opening cupboards here and there, probably to fix Her's and Kellin's dinner.

Kell's heart stopped for a minute. Was he that see through? Could she tell his affections lie within another? "I..uh..Just tired I suppose, where have you been?" he blurted out, wanting to change the subject on himself, but not in the form of turning it around on Kate.

Katelynne's shoulders stiffened ever so slightly, one thing that Kellin caught. Something was definitely up.

"I was..With friends is all, girl's night out, ya know?" She giggled, but it was forced, the singer could tell.

"Annnnd what friends would this be?" Kellin inquired, one dark brow raised.

"Just different girls, Kellin, sheesh, you're acting like I have something to hide." His wife said, raising her own brow.

Kellin narrowed his eyes, his attention riveted on his spouse. Tension was building, he could feel it, and Katelynne was fidgeting, something she obviously didn't notice she did. Kells opened his mouth to say something else, but a happy squeal from their daughter broke the silence.

"Oh! Silly girl!" Kate laughed, bustling forward to pick Copeland up from the mess of Gerber she had made on her high chair table. "I'm going to go clean her up, okay? Maybe then you'll be more relaxed."

Kellin just nodded, lost in his own thoughts. Maybe he really did need to have talked with Vic about Katelynne, at least then; maybe Kells could finally get some clarification. He made up his mind, first thing tomorrow; he would go see Vic on some advice, and maybe just cause he couldn't wait to see his gorgeous Mexican again...

"It's been too long." Kellin muttered, smiling to himself as the thoughts of Vic invaded his mind. "Victor Fuentes, you'll be the death of me."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The next morning, Kellin had been anxious. He had avoided eye contact and even so much as a word had not been spoken between the couple. Kells was suspecting that Kate knew he was onto something. But how could he talk? Right now he was driving to Vic's house, on the hope that he would get some love from the singer, and Kellin was in a relationship as well. Life, Kellin sighed.

Pulling into the driveway, and turning off the car, the siren singer sat for a moment, really focusing on what his life had actually become. A giant secret or even a soap opera. Shaking his head, Kells opened the door and climbed out, brushing quick fingers through his dark locks, making sure he looked good for a certain male.

Walking up to the door, he didn't even get the chance to knock, before the door was thrown opened, and soft eager lips greeted him. From the spicy scent, he knew it was Vic. Kellin relaxed, kissing back for what it was worth. God, how he had missed this, missed Vic.

"Helloo, Gorgeous." Vic drawled, grinning sweetly, brushing his thumb across Kelllin's lip. There was a heated spark in the Mexican's eyes, a fire of some sort, like he had really missed Kellin, and he was the one to bring back that twinkle.

"Hi..I missed you." Kells blurted, feeling his cheeks heat at the sudden outburst. He didn't want Vic to think he was clingy, or desperate. Ok. Well maybe he was desperate when it came to Vic.

By the grin that encompassed Vic's face, he didn't seem to mind. "Well, baby. I missed you too." he replied, ushering Kellin into his home, or the home that his brother and him shared together.

Kellin took a seat on the soft leather couch, and was about to bring up the topic of Katelynne, but was cut off by Vic's mouth on his. Damn, was he a good kisser.

"You don't how much I've missed you, Kells. You're smile, you're laugh, and you're touch. I was a dick a couple of weeks ago, and I'm sorry. I really wanna make up for lost time, if ya know what I mean.." he whispered huskily, his lithe fingers roaming over the expanse of Kellin's chest.

No matter how much Kellin wanted to oblige to Vic's wishes, he wanted to get the Katelynne stuff out of the way, after all, that is why he had come, not to just make up with his lover.

"Vic..Stop..Please? Just for a moment. I need your advice on something important." Kells breathed his breath catching as Vic trailed soft kisses along his neck. Good god almighty, Victor Fuentes, Kellin thought.

Vic paused, bringing his head up, dark locks of hair falling in chocolate eyes, confused, quizzical eyes. "Like? Kellin are you okay? Is something wrong? You didn't fall in love with a different, slightly more attractive Mexican did you?" he asked, his voice rising an octave at the last question. He looked so seriously panicked at the last thought, Kellin had to laugh.

"Vic! No of course not! It's about Kate actually; I think she's seeing somebody." Kellin replied, biting his lower lip, he only did that when he was really worried. Vic found it cute, but there was a flash of guilt that crossed his features. Kellin didn't seem to notice, as he was deep in thought. He always was an over thinker.

"Well..." Vic trailed, climbing off the other singer and plopping down beside him. "Why do you say that?"

Kellin shook his head. "Because, lately she has been out. All night, rarely calling or texting me to say if she was alright. I know her Vic; she never used to be like this, and especially with Copeland. I know there's something up."

Vic was quiet for a moment, a look of grimace etched into his face. "I...uh, why don't you just ask her?"

Snorting, Kellin looked up at Vic, studying the smooth lines of muscle that wove around the Mexican's arms. He was really reevaluating the whole sexy time with Vic..

Kellin wasn't noticing the inner war Vic was waging with himself. He wanted to tell him, but he didn't. Truth was; he had spotted Katelynne around town, and with a guy, who obviously wasn't Kellin. He knew if he told hi, no matter how much Kells was in love with Vic, this was his family, and it would utterly destroy him. On the other hand, Vic would finally have Kellin to himself, but he wasn't even considering that, he was more worried about what would happen to Copeland, and even Kellin. But, if he didn't tell him, the guilt would gnaw on his insides, and he couldn't bear that.

"Kells..I um.." Vic started, running a hand through his hair. "I...have seen Kate..Around..With..Some guy..Butdon'tgetallupsetpleaseIWasjusttr yingtohelp." he rushed out, watching Kellin's reaction with wide eyes.

Kellin blinked, before relaxing, a look of soft pain in his eyes. "I thought so. Vic I'm not upset. Hurt? Yes. Mostly because she started this shit before I even started with you. And how can I really be angry? I'm here, with you now, while she has Cope, and vice versa with her. Do I plan on saying something? Yes, because I won't be able to sleep in the same bed as her knowing this. And we need to do what is best for Copeland of course."

Vic cocked a brow, surprised at the reaction. He was expecting tears at least. "I'm here for you, babe." he commented softly, hugging Kellin from the side. "Always and Forever."

Kells smiled, burrowing himself deep within Vic's embrace. "The holidays are coming up, I think it should wait till after. I'll deal till then, no use in ruining Copeland's first Christmas." He whispered, sighing into the other singer's chest.

"The holidays! Fuck!" Vic huffed. "I need to get out and buy you a gift, babe."

This made Kellin laugh. It never seemed Vic thought for himself, he was such a selfless person, and that was one of the many reasons Kells loved him.

Vic grinned, "I could write you a song, but I don't think words can express your beauty." He sang softly, watching Kellin's eyes fill with love.

"How the hell did we end up like this? You bring out the beast in me, I fell in love from the moment we kissed, since then we've been history.." Kellin sang back, his heart filled to the brim with love towards the one who cared about him the most. Yes, there were dark times ahead, especially after Christmas, but he knew he would make it through. After all, Vic was his guiding light in all of this, and together, Kellin felt like they could conquer anything.


End file.
